Message of Regret 6996
by Kazushin
Summary: Based on the Vocaloid song "Message of Regret". Prequel to Servant of Evil, hope you guys will enjoy it. Pairings: Mukuro x Chrome/Nagi


_**Fhxc: *grumbling*  
>Reborn: You don't look happy at all, fhxc.<br>Fhxc: Of course... I am so pissed off with Mukuro right now that I don't want to write anything related to 6996...  
>Reborn: So, why did you write it?<br>Fhxc: *sarcastic* Who knows... *takes a deep breath* Anyway... I do not own Mukuro and Chrome, only my OCs... So please don't sue me...  
>Reborn: Maa~ This is the sequel of the Servant of Evil.<br>Fhxc: *shows a small smile* Enjoy it, everyone~**_

Italics: English Translation_**  
><strong>_**Bold: Romanji Translation**_**  
>Bold and Italics: interaction or action or Story or Mukuro's POV<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>SFX: Servant of evil (Instrumental)<strong>_

**Mukuro: Nagi, are you really serious about this?  
>Nagi: Mukuro-sama...?<br>Mukuro: That foolish belief can't possily make your wishes come true.  
>Nagi: …. *smiles* Would Mukuro-sama like to try this as well?<br>Mukuro: It's a belief for mortals, I don't need to try it.  
>Nagi: *small sigh*<br>Mukuro: I mean... *smiles gently* Aren't you the one granting all my wishes, my precious Nagi?  
>Nagi: …... *smiles* Hai, Mukuro-sama~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>machi-hazure no chiisana minato hitori tatazumu shoujo<strong>

_In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself.  
><em>_**  
>In a beach away from the small town, a man stands still by himself.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>kono umi ni mukashi kara aru hisoka na iitsutae<br>**_  
>There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea<br>_**  
>In this sea, there is a secret belief passed down from generations.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"negai o kaita youhishi o kobin ni irete<strong>  
><em><br>"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle,_  
><em><strong><br>Mukuro: *sitting down* What are you wishing for, to be doing this so diligently everyday?**_

_**Nagi: *puts a small bottle down to the sea*….. *smiles* For Mukuro-sama's hair to grow some pineapple, so that Mukuro-sama could enjoy eating it~**_

* * *

><p><strong>umi ni nagaseba itsu no hi ka omoi wa minoru deshou"<strong>**  
><strong>_  
>and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."<br>__**  
>Mukuro: *pouts; face extremely red; flustered* N-Nagi...!<strong>_

_**Nagi: *chuckles gently* I'm just kidding. I wish Mukuro-sama would be happy forever and ever.**_

* * *

><p><strong>nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin negai o kometa MESSEJI<br>**_  
>The glass bottle with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away<br>__**  
>Mukuro: *stands beside her* If that's what you wish, then stay by my side, always...<br>**__**  
>Nagi: Mukuro-sama...<br>**__**  
>Mukuro: I am the happiest when I am with my precious Nagi.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete'ku<br>**_  
>It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon.<br>__**  
>Nagi: *blushes* ….. U-Un... *looks at the sky* I'll be extremely glad if I can do that...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>kimi wa itsumo watashi no tame ni nan de mo shite kureta no ni<strong>**  
><strong>_  
>You always did everything for me, no matter what,<br>__**  
>You always did everything for my sake, no matter what happens,<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>watashi wa itsumo wagamama bakari kimi o komarasete'ta<strong>

_but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble._  
><em><strong><br>However, I was always selfish, and constantly giving you trouble.**_

* * *

><p><strong>negai o kanaete kureru kimi mou inai kara<strong>

_You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes,  
><em>_**  
>You, who always grant my wishes, are no longer here.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>kono umi ni watashi no omoi todokete morau no<strong>

_so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me.  
><em>_**  
>So, will my thoughts and wishes, arrive to the destination by this sea?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO<strong>

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret.  
><em>_**  
>Flow along, little wish, with tears and a little bit of regret.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>tsumi ni kizuku no wa itsumo subete owatta ato<strong>

_Realizing one's sin, unfortunately, always occurs after it is too late.  
><em>_**  
>When I had realize my sins, it will always happen after everything is over.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>nagarete yuku GARASU no kobin negai o kometa MESSEEJI<strong>_**  
><strong>__  
>The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away.<br>__**  
>Mukuro: *tears flowing down; slumps down* I'M SORRY!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>suiheisen no kanata ni shizuka ni kiete'ku<strong>

_It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon.  
><em>_**  
>Mukuro: I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY, MY PRECIOUS NAGI!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>nagarete yuku chiisana negai namida to sukoshi no RIGURETTO<strong>

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret.  
><em>_**  
>Mukuro: God... Devil... Whoever you are... Please... I beg you...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>"moshimo umarekawareru naraba..."<strong>

_"If we could be reborn in our next life..." ****_

_**Mukuro: If we were to be reborn...**_

_**Nagi: *voice only* It'll be nice if I was your servant again, Mukuro-sama...**_

_**Mukuro: *perks up; quickly stand up and turns around* Nagi! …... *soft smile* Yes... My precious Nagi... It will be...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epilouge<strong>_

_**Nagi: *lying on the bed; right eye being patched; body being bandaged up; thoughts* It's strange... I can hear everything...  
>Mukuro: *chained inside the water prison; water bubbling*<br>Nagi: *thoughts* I'm going to die... I feel a little relieved... It'll finally be over...  
>Mukuro: *voice only* It won't end. You'll simply keep wandering.<br>Nagi: ! W-Who are you...?  
>Mukuro: Oya, you can hear my voice?<strong>_

_***Area changes to a forest with a lake***_

_**Mukuro: *wearing a white shirt and black pants* Kufufu~ This talk was worthwhile.  
>Nagi: *slowly sits up; covers herself* W-Who are you...? W-What are you...?<br>Mukuro: …... *soft smile* You and I may be alike. *wind **__**blows*  
>Nagi: E-Eh...?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reborn: You do realize that the "Get out" could be written by M.M, you know.<br>Fhxc: I know! But how could Mukuro just simply let that stupid bitch (A/N: Sorry, but I really hate M.M...) kick her out of the place? I will slaughter the hell out of her, alright?  
>Reborn: Hn~ Feisty as ever~ Anyway~ Drop the reviews with your dying will everyone~<br>Fhxc: MUKURO, YOU BETTER WRITE ONE LONG GOOD DAMN REGRET MESSAGE ON LEAVING CHROME BEHIND, ALRIGHT!**_


End file.
